Fall For You
by Azu-SasuSaku
Summary: Chap3UPDATE! Sasuke pria playboy yang selalu menyakiti hati wanita, tiba-tiba mencintai seorang gadis cantik yang rapuh dan mempunyai ketraumaan dimasa lalu. Bagaimana kisah sang pangeran tampan untuk memperjuangkan cintanya kepada gadis cantik yang mempunyai trauma mendalam itu?/"Aku pasti akan melindunginya! Karena Sakura adalah takdirku!"/semiM Read and Review please?
1. Chapter 1

**Fall For You**

**Hurt/comfort, Family, and Romance for genre.**

**Rated T(semi M)**

**Sakura H, Sasuke U for main pair.**

**AU, IC, OOC, EYD berantakan, Miss Typo, ide pasaran, bad Sasu, terjemahan indo ada di Author Note (A/N) dll for warning.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaa!Sasu-**kunnnnnnn**! Naru-**kunn**! Sai-**kunn**~" teriakan para gadis melengking disetiap penjuru sekolah.

Para gadis meneriaki 3 pria tampan yaitu kesatu bersurai **dark blue** yang modelnya seperti pantat ayam yang berada ditengah, kedua bersurai durei jabrik yang berada disebelah kanannya, dan ketiga bersurai hitam klimis yang berada disebelah kirinya.

Well, kalian pasti mengenal mereka kan? Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai! Idola sekolah yang menjabat sebagai playboy -sekarang hanya Sasuke karena NaruSai telah memiliki kekasih- dan mereka adalah premannya sekolah ini!

Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan stoicnya masing-masing, seperti Sai yang tersenyum palsu membuat para _**fangirl**_nya berteriak, Naruto yang cengir-cengir membuat para _**fangirl**_nya tertawa, dan Sasuke yang datar membuat para _**fangirl**_nya gigit jari! Ckck, abstrak sekali ya ekspresi mereka?

Sampai akhirnya seseorang dengan tubuh mungil yang sepertinya tanpa sengaja menumpahkan― ah tidak sedikit menumpahkan minuman berkaleng itu pada seragam atasan Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menatap tajam gadis dengan tubuh mungil itu.

"KAU! MEMBUAT BAJUKU BASAH!―" Sasuke menatap dan membentak penuh emosi kepada gadis entah mengapa tubuhnya bergetar "_**PINK!**_" Lanjutnya.

Gadis cantik yang bersurai merah muda itu menunduk dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar, sangat! "_**I'm.. So sorry**_" gadis itu mengucapkan penuh rasa bersalah dan terlihat keringat mengucur dipelipisnya.

Sasuke yang awalnya emosi langsung menyeringai licik karena mendengar jawaban gadis cantik yang sedikit menumpahkan soda pada kemejanya 'sepertinya gadis ini bukan dari Jepang, eh?' Ia― Sasuke mendekati gadis yang sedang menunduk dan sepertinya sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya itu, lalu mendekati wajahnya pada telinga gadis itu "_**if you want me to forgive you, you must to be my bitch in one night with me!**_" Sasuke menjilat telinga gadis pink itu.

Mendengar hal itu, gadis cantik bersurai merah muda tiba-tiba mendorong kencang dada six pack adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu "_**please don't do that! Go away from me! I hate you!**_" Teriaknya penuh ketakutan dan wajah cantiknya penuh dengan air mata membuat para siswa-siswi berdatangan melihat adegan itu.

Sasuke yang merasa pertama kalinya ditolak pun tak kalah terkejutnya padahal biasanya para gadis-gadis langsung menurutinya sambil _**blushing**_ diwajahnya. Tapi gadis ini? Mengapa gadis ini berbeda? Itulah yang ada dibenak Uchiha bungsu ini.

Gadis itu terus berteriak seperti ini "_**GO AWAY FROM ME!**_" sampai―

Datanglah seorang pemuda tampan bersurai merah yang langsung memeluknya dan bagaikan mantra gadis cantik yang tadi berteriak penuh ketakutan langsung terdiam "sssttt.. Sakura.. _**Calm down! Calm down! Nii-san is here to protect you!**_" Sesekali pemuda itu mencium penuh lembut pelipis gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Hiks.. _**Sasori-Nii! I'm scary!**_ Hiks.." Lirihnya membuat siswa-siswi yang mengerumuni tersentuh karena melihat adegan adik-kaka itu terkecuali Sasuke yang masih dengan _**stoic**_nya tapi dimata _**onyx**_ nya tersirat penyesalan walau sedikit. Hey dimana kedua sahabatnya yang aneh itu?

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori itu membelai lembut rambut merah muda yang _**curly**_ itu (rambutnya kaya ava Azu:D) "_**Now, you'll be fine Saku**_" ucapnya penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

Sakura mengangguk kecil lalu menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya didada sang kakak― Sasori.

Sasori lalu menatap tajam adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang ada dihadapannya itu lalu menunjuknya "Sasuke! Jika kejadian ini terulang, kau akan tahu akibatnya!" Ancamnya lalu Sasori memapah kaki Sakura yang masih kaku meninggalkan seorang Uchiha yang mengacak rambut― err pantat ayamnya itu.

"Hosh.. **Teme**! Hosh.. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto bertanya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan sekaligus kepo tingkat dewanya itu dan disebelahnya terdapat Sai yang sepertinya ketularan kepo juga.

Sasuke menghentikan acara mengacak-ngacak rambut ayamnya itu, ia lalu menatap kosong langit berwarna biru cerah "entahlah.."

Naruto hanya mengendikan bahunya lalu merangkul pundak kedua sahabatnya "baiklah! Ayo kita masuk ke kelas!" Ajaknya penuh semangat.

"Kau semangat karena sekarang jam pelajaran pamanmu yang mesum itu, eh?" Ledek Sai membuat Naruto mendengus kesal sedangkan Sasuke entahlah.. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit dimengerti.

...

"_**Introduce yourself!**_" Perintah guru bermasker tanpa menatap siswi barunya itu. Sang guru hanya menatap buku kecil atau bisa disebut novel yang berjudul 'ICHA ICHA PARADISE' what?.

Siswi bersurai soft pink _**curly**_ itu menggigit bibir bawahnya― entah karena apa, ia lalu maju selangkah "_**M-my na-name is Haruno Sakura. I moved from London Senior High School. I hope I can adapt,**_ **Minna-san**!" Gadis itu menyebut 'mainnei-sein' membuat teman-teman sekelasnya tertawa karena cara bicaranya itu.

"Ehem!" Deheman keras membuat kelas hening sekejap "baiklah, apa ada pertanyaan untuk nona Haruno?" Tanya sang guru bermasker yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Seorang siswi bersurai blonde mengacungkan lengannya "saya **sensei**!"

"Hn.. Silahkan Yamanaka!"

Gadis cantik dengan rambut pony tail itu mengangguk "etto, _**Why you can speak Japanese?**_"

Gadis bersurai soft pink itu mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum lembut "_**because I used to live in Japan and moved to the UK because of family matters. And I was always taught Language of Japanese by Sasori-nii**_" Ya, gadis cantik itu atau kita panggil Sakura itu berasal dari Jepang, tapi tumbuh di negara bahasa Internasional itu karena urusan keluarga. Dan Sakura sedikit-sedikit bisa bahasa Jepang karena diajari oleh sang kakak Sasori yang memang tinggal di Jepang― melewati internet Sasori mengajarkannya. Alasan mengapa Sasori tinggal di Jepang karena ia lebih merasa Jepang lebih nyaman dibanding London.

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu tersenyum tulus "I hope we can adapt Haruno-**san**!".

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum haru "**a-arigatou** Yamanaka-**san**!" Dengan cara pengucapan yang agak benar tapi masih ada yang salah diucapannya itu.

...

"_**Let's go to the canteen Sakura!**_" Ajak Ino menarik lengan Sakura. Ya, mereka menjadi akrab setelah perkenalan itu dan sekarang mereka teman sebangku! Sepertinya mereka ditakdirkan menjadi sahabat sejati, eh?

Setelah sampai dikantin dan duduk dimeja yang berkusikan 3 itu. Diisi oleh Sakura, Ino, dan gadis cantik bersurai indigo.

"_**My na-name Hyuuga Hi-hinata! Ni-nice to meet you Sa-sakura-san!**_" Gadis cantik bermata amesthy itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan anggun, dan kita panggil saja Hinata.

"Y-ya.." Balas Sakura kikuk karena keanggunan Hinata yang keturunan bangsawan Hyuuga itu.

Ino yang melihatnya tersenyum tulus lalu merangkul pundak Hinata "_**We will teach you the language of Japanese Sakura! So this afternoon, may I and Hinata to your house?**_"

Sakura yang mendengar ada teman yang akan mengajari dirinya bahasa jepang pun tersenyum haru lagi dan mengangguk mantap "**Arigatou**" disambut pelukan hangat oleh kedua teman baruna ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada kedua mata **onyx** yang mengamati mereka― ah tidak ia hanya mengamati Sakura dan seulas senyuman tipis ada terpampang diwajah tampannya.

"**Teme**! Ternyata kau menyukai Sa―" pria yang dipanggil '**teme**' a.k.a Sasuke oleh sahabatnya itu pun membekap mulut berisik sang sahabat "**dobe!** Diam! Jangan berisik atau kubunuh kau!" Ancamnya dingin membuat si '**dobe**' a.k.a Naruto itu ngeri.

"Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh Sasuke! Gadis itu seperti mempunyai ketraumaan terhadap pria" ujar pemuda klimis a.k.a Sai sambil memegang dagunya.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju dan kembali mengamati gadis cantik itu dari jauh 'mengapa Sakura takut pada pria atau apakah ia mempunyai trauma? Dan yang lebih penting mengapa aku memikirkannya?' Sasuke bertanya dalam hati sambil terus mengamati gadis cantik bertubuh mungil itu.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sai hanya tersenyum tipis 'teme/Sasuke telah menemukan cahayanya' soraknya dalam hati.

...

To Be Continue!

.

.

**A/N : **

Tampar Azu soalnya bikin fic multichap baru padahal masih banyak fic-fic yang harus Azu selesaiin -_-. Gomenna minna! Abis gaada ide xD! Dan fic ini hanya melepas penatkuxD.

Bagaimana? Bagus? Jelek? Indah? Cantik? Ganteng? Cakep? Azu lebih setuju yang jelek deh hehe:D.

Ini terjemahannya :

**1. **_**if you want me to forgive you, you must to be my bitch in one night with me!**_ : jika kau ingin aku untuk memaafkanmu, kau harus menjadi jalangku dalam satu malam denganku.

**2. **_**please don't do that! Go away from me! I hate you!**_** : **kumohon jangan lakukan itu! Pergi dariku! Aku benci kau!

**3. **_**GO AWAY FROM ME!**_** : **pergi dariku!

4. _**sssttt.. Sakura.. Calm down! Calm down! Nii-san is here to protect you!**_** :** sssttt.. Sakura tenanglah! Tenang! Kakak ada disini untuk melindungimu.

5. Hiks.. _**Sasori-Nii! I'm scary!**_ Hiks.. : hiks.. _**Sasori-Nii! Aku takut!**_ Hiks..

6. _**Now, you'll be fine Saku**_** :** sekarang, kau akan baik-baik saja Saku

7. _**Introduce yourself **_: perkenalkan dirimu

8. _**M-my na-name is Haruno Sakura. I moved from London Senior High School. I hope I can adapt, Minna-san!**_ : na-namak-ku adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku pindahan dari London Senior High School. Aku harap aku bisa beradaptasi, semuanya!

9. _**Why you can speak Japanese?**_ : mengapa kau bisa berbahasa jepang?

10. _**because I used to live in Japan and moved to the UK because of family matters. And I was always taught Language of Japanese by**_ Sasori-nii : karena aku dulu tinggal di Jepang dan pindah ke Inggris karena urusan keluarga. Dan aku selalu diajarkan bahasa jepang oleh Sasori-nii.

11. _**I hope we can adapt Haruno-san**_ : aku harap kita bisa beradaptasi Haruno-san

12._** Let's go to the canteen Sakura!**_ : ayo kita pergi ke kantin, Sakura!

13. _**My na-name Hyuuga Hi-hinata! Ni-nice to meet you Sa-sakura-san!**_ : na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata! Senang kenalan denganmu Sa-sakura-san!

14. _**We will teach you the language of Japanese Sakura! So this afternoon, may I and Hinata to your house?**_ : kami akan mengajarimu bahasa jepang, jadi sore ini bolehkah aku dan Hinata kerumahmu?

Ettooo tolong direview yahh untuk menghargai Azu wkwks :D. Silahkan review dengan bahasa abstrakmu.. :D. Azu terima deh kritikan pedas plus flame pedas hehe:D.

Baiklah jaane! And don't forget to review!:p


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall For You**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto but this story realy MINE!**

**AU, OOC, IC, Miss typo, EYD berantakan, bad Sasuke, feel ga kerasa dan banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

"**Ohayou** Sakura!" Sapa Yamanaka Ino yang merupakan sahabat baru Sakura disekolah ini.

"**Ohayou** Ino" balas Sakura dengan suara kecil namun masih bisa terdengar.

Ino tersenyum tulus lalu berjalan kedalam kelasnya untuk menaruh tasnya "kau sangat jenius Saki! Kau bisa bahasa Jepang hanya dalam waktu dua hari!" Dengan antusias Ino berlari mendekati Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar pujian itu tersenyum malu-malu "**a-arigatou**, ini berkat kau dan Hinata"

Ino tersenyum bangga dan akan merangkul sahabat barunya itu. Tapi saat hendak merangkul, sahabat barunya itu telah ada dirangkulan orang lain―

Orang lain itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang merangkul leher Sakura "**ohayou** _cherry_!"

Sakura tak membalas sapaan dari lelaki brengsek ini. Ia hanya terdiam dengan jemari-jemari yang saling meremas dan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura yang terlihat ketakutan, ia langsung mendekati bibirnya ke telinga gadis cantik itu "kau harus membayar hutangmu yang dua hari yang lalu, _cherry_" Bisiknya dengan suara sensual dan seksi. Langsung saja Sasuke menjilat telinga Sakura.

Setelah puas menjilati telinga yang menurutnya lezat, Sasuke pun kembali membikin jarak dan sekarang dirinya terkejut karena melihat adik dari Akasuna no Sasori menangis dalam diam dengan banyak keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya "kumohon.. Hiks, jangan lakukan itu.. Hiks"

"SAKURA!" Teriak Ino saat melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba limbung dan untungnya Uchiha Sasuke menangkapnya walau diwajahnya masih terdapat keterkejutan dan keheranan.

"Cepat bawa Sakura ke UKS! Bodoh!" Bentak Ino kesal karena melihat Sasuke yang masih terkejut.

Sasuke yang sadar dari acara keterkejutannya itu langsung menggendong Sakura dengan gaya _bridal style_ diikuti Ino.

.

.

Ino membelai rambut merah muda Sakura yang sekarang terbaring diranjang UKS "Sasuke, kau keterlaluan!"

Sasuke menyerngit tak terima "apa maksudmu? Si _pinkie_nya saja yang terlalu sensitif" Sasuke mengucapkan itu karena memang semua gadis yang ia godai tak pernah membuatnya takut apalagi pingsan! Malahan para betina itu memintanya untuk terus digodai oleh pangeran tampan bak _**dewa apollo**_ itu sampai minta untuk naik ranjang. Ups.

Ino yang mendengar balasan itu melirik Sasuke sinis "Sakura mempunyai trauma **baka**! kau pasti menyadarinya saat tadi dan lusa kemarin, eh?"

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu tak terlalu terkejut karena ia memang sudah menduga jika gadis itu trauma, tapi sungguh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia tak ingin dugaan itu benar, sebenarnya dirinya ingin tahu bagaimana asal usulnya mengapa Sakura bisa trauma tapi "hn, apa peduliku?" Yang keluar adalah keterbalikannya.

"Pedulimu adalah jangan pernah menggangunya lagi!" Bentak Ino kesal lalu berjalan dengan penuh amarah mendekati Sasuke yang_ stay cool_.

"Hn, itu hakku Yamanaka!"

"Apa kau tak cukup dengan wanita-wanitamu hah?!" Bentak Ino lagi sambil mencengkram kerah seragam kemeja Sasuke "janganlah menyakitinya Sasuke, Sakura terlalu banyak menderita" lanjut Ino sendu lalu melepaskan cengkramannya.

Sasuke menyerngit mendengar nada sendu dari kekasih sahabatnya itu 'hn, apa si pinkie begitu berarti? Padahal mereka baru saling mengenal dua hari yang lalu' pikir Sasuke yang merasa aneh.

Mendengar bel masuk berbunyi, Ino buru-buru menelpon seseorang dari _smartphone_nya "hallo Shizune-**sensei**?"

"..."

"**Sensei** ada dimana?"

"..."

"Sahabatku sakit dan dia ada di UKS sekarang, jadi sensei tolong merawatnya ya? Jangan sampai siapapun masuk dulu hingga ada aku atau Hinata"

"..."

"Baiklah, **hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu** Shizune-**sensei**" setelah mengucap itu, Ino langsung mematikan smartphonenya dan langsung menyeret Sasuke keluar dari UKS, meninggalkan Sakura yang terus bermandikan peluh dan terdengar gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya "_I'm scary_! _Nii-san, Momy_"

.

.

"**Temeeeeeeee**!" Panggil Naruto yang notabanenya sahabat dan rivalnya Uchiha Sasuke itu berlari menghampirinya.

"Hn?" Respon singkat dari adik Uchiha Itachi itu membuat Naruto menggerutu dan Sai yang memang duduk disebelah Sasuke hanya tersenyum palsu seperti biasa.

Seakan teringat tujuannya, Naruto langsung menghentikan gerutuannya dan menatap Sasuke serius "**Teme**! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-**chan**? Hinata-**chan** memberitahuku bahwa Sakura-**chan** dari tadi pagi belum bangun dari pingsannya!" Penjelasan Naruto membuat Uchiha Sasuke mematung. Terlihat dari mata _onyx_ nya yang langsung kosong membuat Sai menyerngit dan menilik-nilik objek didepannya sedangkan Naruto menggaruk kepala kuningnya yang memang gatal. Entahlah.

"Naruto aku harus kesana sekarang" tanpa aba-aba Uchiha bungsu itu melesat pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terbelak kaget sedangkan Sai seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dasar si **teme** main pergi aja tanpa kita! Ayo Sai kita ikuti **baka teme**!" Ajak Naruto menyeret lengan Sai.

"Menurutku, Sasuke telah melakukan hal yang negatif kepada Sakura-**san**. Aku melihatnya dalam tekstur tubuhnya yang tadi menegang dan matanya yang kosong" penuturan Sai membuat Naruto terbelak kaget "oh tidak! Pasti si **teme** akan berduel dengan **senpai** berwajah bayi itu!" Langsung saja Naruto mempercepat larinya― dengan menyeret Sai tentunya.

.

.

"Sakura!" Sasuke langsung membuka pintu UKS dengan keras.

Didalam UKS terdapat Ino dan Hinata yang sepertinya menenangkan Sasori yang wajahnya seperti bayi itu berwarna merah padam― bukan karena malu tapi marah karena melihat adik kecilnya disakit. Sedangkan Sakura yang terbaring lemah dengan peluh yang masih membasahi dirinya diranjang UKS ditemani Shizune sebagai penjaga UKS.

Sasori yang menyadari adanya kehadiran pria yang telah melukai adiknya tercinta itu langsung memukul wajahnya "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA **IMOTOU** KU SASUKE?!"

Sasuke mengusap pelan bibirnya yang sepertinya berdarah itu, ia memandang Sasori dengan pandangan menantang dan seringai kecil terlihat diwajah rupawannya "hn, sekarang aku yang bertanya apa yang dilakukan lelaki terhadap gadis cantik saat sekolah masih terasa sepi?"

Mendengar hal itu dan melihat seringai meremehkan membuat Sasori semakin naik pitam dan tanpa aba-aba dirinya langsung meninju pipi tirus Uchiha Sasuke, setelah itu mencengkram kerah lehernya "kau ingin aku membunuhmu, hah? Uchiha? Baiklah, aku akan meladenimu!" Sasori yang akan menendang perut Sasuke dengan kakinya tertahan oleh Naruto dan Sai. Naruto yang menarik Sasuke sedangkan Sai yang menarik Sasori.

"Teme! Kau benar-benar nekat!" Bentak Naruto yang sebagai sahabat pasti akan merasa khawatir walau Sasuke raja preman sekolah ini tapi ia merasakan jika Sasuke sekarang sedang menebus kesalahannya dengan pasrah ditinju oleh Sasori.

"Sabarlah **senpai**!" Sai menenangkan Sasori yang masih terlihat marah itu.

"Sai-**kun**!" Ino langsung menghampiri kekasihnya a.k.a Sai yang sedang menenangkan Sasori itu "Sasori-**senpai** sabarlah! Sakura pasti tak ingin melihat **senpai** seperti ini!" Ujar Ino menatap tajam Sasori diberi anggukan setuju oleh kekasihnya "hn, kau akan terlihat seperti monster **senpai**!"

Sasori yang mendengar itu pun kembali tenang dan senyuman miris terukir di _baby face_-nya yang tampan "kalian tak tahu penderitaan yang dialami **imotou**ku" lirihnya membuat Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Ino, dan Hinata terbelak kaget karena yang mereka kenal Haruno Sasori itu terkenal dengan kewibawaan dan harga diri yang terlanjung tinggi.

Ino dan Hinata saling menatap lalu menatap tajam Sasori "a-aku dan I-Ino-**chan** sudah me-mengetahuinya **se-senpai**! Dan ka-kami berdua a-akan me-melindunginya" ucapan Hinata yang serius dan tegas walau sedikit gagap membuat Naruto yang notabanenya kekasihnya itu tercengang 'bagaimana bisa Hinata-**chan** menjadi serius dan tegas seperti itu? Apa itu mungkin karena efek dari Sakura-**chan**?' Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura yang masih ditemani Shizune yang sepertinya terlihat khawatir karena peristiwa perkelahian tadi.

"Ino-**chan**, Hinata-**chan** **sensei** harus menemani Tsunade-sama meeting dan **gomenne sensei** hanya bisa merawat Sakura-**chan** sebentar" ucapan canggung dari guru yang menjabat sebagai dokter UKS dan asisten kepsek itu.

Ino yang mengerti kode itupun mengangguk "**arigatou, sensei**" dan Shizune pun menghilang karena sepertinya dirinya tak ingin ikut campur.

Kembali kedalam konflik, Sasuke memandang kakak dari gadis yang selama ini terus menghantui dirinya itupun dengan penasaran "apa Sakura mempunyai trauma yang berat terhadap pria?" Dengan tenangnya Sasuke bertanya seperti itu.

Sasori tersenyum sinis lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang yang ditempati adik tercintanya lalu ia gendong dengan Sakura yang ada dipunggungnya "kau tak perlu tahu orang luar! Dan kau Ino, Hinata! Jangan sekali-kali memberitahu orang berandalan sepertinya!" Setelah mengucapkan pesan itu, Sasori berjalan keluar sambil menggendong adiknya.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar Sasori menubruk bahu Sasuke dengan keras sambil berbisik "jangan menyakiti **imotou**ku! Sedikitpun kau menyakitinya, aku akan langsung membunuhmu Uchiha walaupun kau adik dari sahabatku!" Ancamnya sambil berbisik hingga Sasuke saja yang mendengar dan putra sulung dari Haruno Mebuki itu pun menghilang dari pandangannya meninggalkan Sasuke yang hatinya terasa sakit. Bukan sakit karena ancaman Sasori, tapi sakit karena melihat Sakura yang terlihat lemah dipunggung Sasori. Hatinya terasa dicambuk-cambuk oleh besi berkarat.

"_So_, sekarang kau _playboy_ Uchiha" Ino menunjuk Sasuke sambil menatapnya tajam "jangan sekali-kali menyakiti Sakura atau kau menerima ganjarannya dariku dan Hinata!" Lanjutnya sambil mengancam, Ino pun berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke diikuti Hinata.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan ancaman Ino maupun Sasori, yang ia pedulikan adalah Sakura yang ketakutan terhadap lelaki, Sakura yang berkeringat dingin saat bersentuhan dengan lelaki, dan Sakura yang terbaring lemah karena lelaki.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke "jika kau mencintainya janganlah membuatnya takut Sasuke" jika sedang serius Naruto maupun Sasuke tak pernah memanggil '**teme/dobe**'.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Naruto, mungkin kau bisa mendekatinya sedikit-sedikit itupun jika kau benar-benar mencintainya dan serius terhadapnya" kali ini Sai yang memberikan usul.

Sasuke yang mendengar usulan pun hanya terdiam dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai yang menatapnya prihatin 'kau pasti bisa **teme**/sasuke!' Batin mereka kompak.

.

.

Wanita cantik bersurai merah terang yang memakai gaun ketat itu bergelayu manja terhadap lengan Sasuke "Sasuke-**kun** ayo kita bersenang-senang! Kita sewa kamar yang biasa kita tempati"

Sasuke hanya diam tak merespon membuat wanita bersurai merah yang diketahui bernama Karin sepupu jauh Naruto itu menyerngit heran kepada Sasuke yang notabanenya kekasihnya itu walaupun dirinya dianggap mainan oleh pria tampan _casanova_ itu "ada apa Sasuke-**kun**?"

Karin mengusap lembut pipi tirus Sasuke hingga Sasuke menghentikan pergelakan jemari Karin "hn, aku sedang tak ingin bermain, Karin" dan tanpa aba-aba Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan Uzumaki Karin yang menyerngit dan menatapnya penuh selidik 'ada apa dengan Sasu-**kun**? Tidak biasanya ia menolakku! Aku harus menyelidikinya!' Setelah berpikir itu, Karin pun meninggalkan _bar_ Konoha.

.

.

Sasuke duduk didalam kursi kemudi mobil lamborgini nya. Sambil membawa bir, Sasuke sesekali meminumnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu "siapa kau sebenarnya Sakura? Mengapa kau membuatku menjadi mencintaimu!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi dalam mobilnya. Ckck, hanya dalam 2 hari Haruno Sakura dapat membuat playboy casanova kita mencintainya, eh?

.

.

.

**A/N **:

Cerita ini sebenernya gagal karena azu gatau proses jalan ceritanya. Awalnya mau azu hapus nih fic, eh banyak yang review, fav, foll jadi gak tega;(. Chap 2 kaya dipaksain ya? Feel pasti gakerasa! Alur kecepatan ato lambat? Entahlah moodku sedang uring-uringan soalnya doi azu ngasih terus harepann;( #malahcurhatxD. Dan sekarang kelanjutan fic nya ada ditangan kalian, teruskan? Atau delete? Atau ada yang mau bantu proses jalan ceritanya? Azu udh nyerah, pinginnya ngelanjutin tapi Azu harus udh ada jalan ceritanya dulu dan pembagian konfliknya biar bagus. Sebenernya udh dipikirin konfliknya tapi jalan ceritanya entahlah._. Dan sepertinya Azu akan menjauh dari dunia fanfic karena gara" doiii yang terus ngasih harepan tapi ga nembak" jadinya Azu sering ngelamun;( #azuyanglebaydanmalang;(.

Sebelum ngebales review, Azu sungguh berterimakasih buat yang ngefav, foll, silent reader, dan reviewers:) tanpa kalian Azu gabakal ngelanjutin fic super gajee bangettt._.

Mari membalas review selingkuhan"anku;(( #ehh

**Febri Feven** : udh tapi azu yakin kamu pasti kecewa sama chap ini:) makasih udh review:).

**Eagle onyx** : saku dichap ini udh bisa jepangnya ko:) makasih udh review:).

**Uchiharuka** : maaf ga cepet soalnyaa terlalu banyak konflik didunia nyata:) makasih udh nunggu + makasih udh review:).

**Anisha Ryuzaki** : makasih udh bilang keren + makasih udh review:)

**birupink** : udh tapi azu yakin kamu pasti kecewa sama chap ini:) makasih udh review:)

**Fuyu no MiyuHana** : makasih sarannya:) sangat berarti tapi maafkan azu karena chap 2 ini pasti bakal ngecewain kamu:). Makasih udh review + ngekritik:)

**sofi asat** : udh tapi azu yakin kamu pasti kecewa sama chap ini:) makasih udh review:)

**Aiko Asari **: azu bakal naikin rate ini asalkan aiko ajarin azu bikin lemon:) ini udh lanjut dan makasih udh suka:) maaf kalo chap 2 mengecewakan:) azu usahain dan makasih udh review:)

Yoon Ara : makasih udh bilang lumayan menarik:), ini udh lanjut tapi azu yakin kamu pasti kecewa sama chap ini:) makasih udh review:)

**Ifaharra sasusaku** : makasih udh bilang keren:), ini udh lanjut tapi azu yakin kamu pasti sama chap ini:) makasih udh nyemangetin + ngereview:)

**hanazono yuri** : maaf gabisa update kilat karena ada konflik didunia nyata:) makasih udh review:)

**Whitemour** : udh:) makasih udh review:)

**EmeraldAI** : makasih senpaii:) maaf chap 2 ngecewain senpai:) makasih udh review senpai:)

Ini tanda terakhir Azu difanfic:) karena Azu bakal fokus belajar sama fokus ke doi:) mungkin Azu datang lagi pas moodnya seneng:) dan Azu akan menjadi silent reader kalo lagi kesel:) bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Aku berlari..

Terus berlari..

Hingga aku terpojok dan orang itu mengepungku! "Kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi Cherry.. Kau pelacurku, Cherryku~"

Keringat menetes di dahiku, ingin sekali aku menyangkal perkataan yang merendahkan harga diriku, tetapi mulutku seperti di lem erat.

Orang itu memajukan wajahnya pada wajahku, semakin dekat, semakin semakin dekat, hingga..

"Aaaaa!" Aku berteriak dan membuka mataku. Nafasku memburu dan keringat sangat banyak menetes di pelipisku.

Tapi aku menghembuskan nafasku lega karena "itu hanya mimpi"

.

.

**Fall For You**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto but this story realy MINE!**

**AU, OOC, IC, Miss typo, EYD berantakan, bad Sasuke, feel ga kerasa dan banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

"Hn, **Ohayou**" sapa pria tampan dengan rambut pantat ayam dan pasti kalian tahu orangnya, eh?

Sakura mematung dan buru-buru membawa uwabaki nya yang ada didalam loker itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat gadis yang dicintainya seperti ketakutan "hn, tenang saja Sakura aku takkan menyakiti gadis yang sekarang ku cintai"

Perkataan atau mungkin pernyataan (?) Itu tak ditanggapi oleh Sakura. Seolah pernyataan itu angin lewat saja, Sakura langsung memakai uwabakinya dan mengunci lokernya.

Sebelum Sakura melewatinya, Sasuke berkata sangat pelan padanya, sangat pelan hingga mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengar "aku takkan menyerah Sakura! Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan cintamu dan membuang trauma tololmu itu!"

Sakura yang mendengar itu menunduk dan terlihat senyuman sinis (?) Di wajah cantiknya "seakan kau bisa" balasnya sangat pelan dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenym lembut (?) "Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan cintamu dan membuang trauma tololmu itu!" teriaknya keras dan percaya diri membuat para siswa-siswi melongo karena melihat Uchiha bungsu yang biasanya dingin dan menjaga image itu menjadi err _**OOC**_?

"Uchiha? Berteriak?"

"Wow!"

"Aaaa! Sasu-**pyon** kawaiiiii"

Sasuke yang tahu jika dirinya keluar dari image nya pun berdehem, dirinya langsung memasukan kedua jemarinya dalam saku dan berjalan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa― padahal dalam hatinya ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang kelewat batas. Sasuke meninggalkan siswa-siswi yang semakin heboh karena peristiwa tadi.

.

.

"Karin! Karin!" Panggil gadis cantik bersurai pirang.

Karin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil itupun mendekati gadis pirang itu dan menyerngit heran "ada apa Shion?"

Gadis _blonde_ yang bernama Shion itupun tersenyum senang karena sahabat sekaligus ketua geng dan ketua fanclub _**Sasu-pyon lovers**_ terlihat penasaran "apa kau tahu? Pagi tadi, Sasu-**pyon** berteriak keras kepada seorang gadis dengan rambut norak! Dan apa kau tahu ia berteriak apa?"

"Apa?"

Shion menatap Karin dengan serius membuat Karin mati penasaran "kau harus tenang, jangan terbawa emosi! Berpikir dingin dan―"

"BAGAIMANA AKU AKAN TENANG JIKA KAU BELUM MEMBERI TAHUKU APAPUN, _BLONDE_!" Bentak Karin kesal lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan Shion.

"Sasu-_pyon_ berteriak 'Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan cintamu dan membuang trauma tololmu itu!'" Perkataan Shion membuat langkah Karin terhenti.

Mendengar hal itu, Karin terbelak dan jemari-jemarinya mengepal "siapa yang berani mendekati Sasuke-kun selain kita?"

Shion mendekati sahabatnya "gadis jelek dengan tubuh mungil dan rambut noraknya!"

"Aku tak bertanya apa ciri-cirinya! Yang aku tanya siapa dia" Bentakan Karin membuat Shion menciut "err aku tak tahu namanya, tapi yang kudengar dia murid baru dari kelas 2-2 dan **imotou** dari Sasori-**senpai**!"

Karin yang mendengar itupun menyeringai licik "kau pasti tahukan akan kita apakan jika gadis itu mendekati Sasuke-**kun**?"

Shion mengangguk semangat lalu tersenyum licik "Sasu-**pyon** milik kita― _fangirl_nya! Jadi selain _fangirl_nya yang mendekati, berarti gadis itu harus kita _**bully**_ hingga dia merasa ingin mati!"

"_Smart_! Dan tahap pertama yang kita lakukan adalah..."

.

.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan memelas "ayolah **temeee**! Tlaktir aku ramennn"

Sasuke menatap sahabat kuningnya sekilas "hn"

Naruto berdecak kesal melihat sahabatnya yang cuek bebek itu, pandangannya beralih pada cucu tersayang Shimura Danzo yang terlihat sedang melukis sesuatu di _iPad_ nya "Sai! Kau kan baik, ayo tlaktir aku ramennn"

Sai yang merasa ada suara memelas pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum palsu melihat sahabat kuningnya yang setiap hari selalu seperti ini "**gomen** Naruto, aku harus menyelesaikan lukisanku untuk dekor ulang tahun perusahaan Shimura"

Naruto memajukan bibirnya mendengar alasan sahabat yang sering menebarkan senyuman menawannya itu "**Kami-sama**, mengapa aku harus bersahabat dengan kedua orang aneh ini? Yang satu dingin dan yang satu sering tersenyum"

Sasuke mendengar sindiran aneh itu menyeringai tipis "hn, aku akan menelaktirmu ramen tapi kau harus―" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Mendengar ada yang akan menelaktirnya, Naruto langsung antusias "harus apa **teme**?"

Sebenarnya, putra tunggal dari Namikaze Minato & Namikaze Kushina ini mempunyai uang dan mampu membeli 100 mangkuk ramen, tapi sialnya uangnya disita oleh sang ibu tercinta karena Naruto tak pernah mau belajar dan terlalu sering main PS.

"Hn, kau harus men―" ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan "Apa kau tahu? Karin-**san** cs sedang membully gadis pink!" Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai yang mendengar itu terbelak kaget.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke berlari cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang melongo dan Sai yang masih serius dengan kegiatan lukisannya.

.

.

"KALIAN BERHENTI!" Bentakan dingin dan penuh kemarahan dari adik Uchiha Itachi membuat Karin cs menghentikan aksi _**bully**_-annya terhadap Sakura yang sekarang berjongkok sambil mengusap wajahnya yang memar dan berdarah didaerah hidung dan pelipisnya.

Karin dengan watadosnya mendekati pujaan hatinya dan bergelayut manja dilengan kekar Sasuke "Sasuke-**kun**! Kami telah membasmi anak _**kamso**_ itu! Jadi Sasuke-**kun** _don't worry ok_?"

Sasuke menyentakan lengannya kasar membuat Karin meringis kesakitan. Dirinya merasa najis dengan gelayutan manja dari seseorang yang pernah menjadi mainan seks nya itu "kau dan teman-temanmu pergi dari sini dalam hitungan ke tiga! Jika tidak kalian akan kubunuh!"

Mendengar ancaman yang serius, Karin cs pun langsung melesat pergi membuat para siswa-siswi yang tadi merunding menjadi bersorak "huu! Dasar muna―"

"Kalian mau pergi atau kubunuh?" Mendengar pertanyaan polos itu membuat yang tadi merunding langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Sakura.

"Cih" Sasuke mendecih kecil melihat kemunafikan teman-temannya itu. Siapa yang berani sih dengan Uchiha?

Sasuke pun mendekati Sakura yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dan rapuh "hn, **daijoubu**?"

Adik dari Sasori itu yang awalnya memeluk dirinya sendiri, langsung berdiri dan menatap Sasuke tajam namun terlihat ada ketakutan di _emarld_ nya itu "ku-kumohon Uchiha-**san** menjauhlah da-dariku! a-aku hanya ingin hi-hidup damai disekolah i-ini!"

Mendengar hal itu, hati Sasuke seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum yang menusuknya dengan erat. Sakit sekali hingga ingin dirinya mengeluarkan air mata jika dirinya tak mengingat kalau dirinya adalah pria dan seorang Uchiha.

"Kenapa?" Satu pertanyaan bodoh dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk membiarkan poni-poninya menutupi mata emarld nya "setiap disisimu a-aku pasti a-akan sial"

Sasuke mematung mendengar jawaban itu. Dia tahu Sakura pasti akan menjawab itu, tapi apa gadis itu tak pernah memikirkan perasaannya? Oow, sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengemis cinta, eh?

Sasuke menyeringai tipis untuk menutupis kesedihannya (?) "Jika aku tidak mau?"

"Kumohon" Sakura pun berlari tapi sialnya lengannya dicegat oleh pria tampan berusia tujuh belas tahun itu "hn, tenang saja Sakura, aku pasti akan selalu melindungimu, selalu memberimu kehangatan kasih sayang, cinta, dan kumohon beri aku―"

"CUKUP!" Teriakan Sakura membuat Sasuke terperengah kaget karena baru kali ini melihat gadis serapuh dirinya berteriak keras. Atau mungkin tepatnya bentakan keras?

"A-aku tidak mau mempercayai laki-laki lagi! Semua laki-laki itu SAMA JAHATnya!" Setelah itu Sasuke membiarkan Sakura pergi.

"TIDAK SEMUA LELAKI ITU JAHAT! SAKURA" teriakan Sasuke menghentikan larian Sakura. Sakura membalikkan wajahnya sedikit dan tersenyum palsu "**arigatou**, tapi a-aku tak butuh laki-laki" Sakura pun menghilang.

Sasuke menatap nanar pujaan hatinya sampai dirinya merasa ada yang menepuk punggungnya "Sasuke, mungkin kau harus menyerah karena Sakura-**chan** se―" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Sasuke "aku takkan menyerah Naruto, aku harus mendapatkannya! Karena aku tahu bahwa dia adalah takdirku" angin pun berhembus seolah mengiyakan perkataan tulus dari seorang Uchiha.

"Hn, aku mendukungmu bro!" Sai merangkul pundak Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dan menyengir lebar "akhirnya **teme** menemukan jodohnya! **Arigatou Kami-sama **telah memberi jodoh untuk sahabatku!" Dengan lebaynya Naruto mengucapkan itu membuat Sasuke menjitak kepala kuningnya.

"Hn"

"**Temeeeee**! Kau jahat!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengusap kasar kepala durennya.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Sasuke menatap serius Naruto "hn,** dobe**"

"**Nani**?" Respon Naruto kesal karena jitakan Sasuke yang lumayan keras.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis lalu mengalihkan pandangannya "hn, ingat kau ingin ditlaktir?"

Naruto yang tadi menggerutu kecil langsung berubah menjadi sumringah "ah! Tentu saja **temee** kuu! Jadi kau ingin aku berbuat apa?" Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menyanggupinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis namun terkesan lembut membuat Sai dan Naruto terperengah! Keduanya tidak yaoi loh! "kau harus mencari tahu bagaimana cara mencairkan hati wanita yang beku"

Sai melongo. Naruto lebih!

"Hahaha,** teme**? Kau sakit?" Pertanyaan bodoh dari seorang Namikaze.

"Untuk Sakura" setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai yang tersenyum tulus 'kau memang berubah **teme**/Sasuke'

.

.

"Sakura/Sakura-**chan**! **Daijoubu ka**?" Pertanyaan dari kedua sahabatnya yang kelihatan sangat cemas.

"Aa" Sakura menganggguk dan menidurkan kepalanya dibantal UKS.

Hinata mengusap lembut wajah Sakura yang sekarang sudah diobati oleh Shizune "**yo-yokatta yo**"

"**Gomen**, tadi aku dan Hinata harus menyelesaikan dokumen bodoh" Ino menyengir lebar membuat Sakura tersenyum geli dan akhirnya mengangguk "_no prob_"

"Ano, ke-kenapa Sakura-**chan** bisa begini?" Tanya Hinata prihatin melihat Sakura yang mengenaskan.

Sakura menggeleng dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya "aku tak apa, kalian tak perlu khawatir"

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya "ini pasti perbuatan si Karin cs yang norak itu! Akan kubunuh mereka!"

"Tenanglah I-Ino-**chan**!" Hinata menenangkan Ino yang terlihat sangat emosi. Siapa yang tidak emosi? Melihat sahabat kalian yang rapuh disakiti oleh orang yang paling dibenci? Ya, Ino sangat membenci Karin karena ke-'sok'annya itu.

BRAKK!

"SAKURA!" Pintu didobrak oleh Sasori yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"**Nii-san/Senpai**!" Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Sasori tersenyum lembut lalu berlari mendekati adik yang sangat disayanginya itu "Sakura **daijoubu**, eh? Apa Karin si norak itu me―"

Sakura menggengam jemari besar kakak tersayangnya itu untuk meyakinkannya "aku tak apa-apa, **Nii-san**"

"Tapi wajahmu ba― " Sakura menatap Sasori lembut seolah 'aku tak apa-apa dan **Nii-san** tak perlu khawatir'

Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah lalu menglihkan pandangannya kepada kedua sahabat Sakura― Ino dan Hinata "**arigatou**" seulas senyuman tulus terpampang diwajah babynya.

"Err ano bukan ka-kami yang menyelamatakan Sa-sakura-**chan**"

Sasori menyerngit mendengar pernyataan itu "lalu?"

Ino menghela nafas lalu menatap jendela "Sasuke yang menyelematkannya"

Mata _hazel_ Sasori membesar dan langsung menatap tajam Sakura seolah meminta penjelasan "benarkah itu?"

"Aa" respon Sakura singkat.

Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap kedua sahabat adiknya itu "Hn, tolong kalian jaga Sakura dulu" pinta Sasori sebelum pergi.

"**Ha'i senpai**"

.

.

"Sasuke"

Merasa dipanggil, Sasuke pun menghentikan kegiatan main _handphone_nya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke suara yang memanggilnya "hn, oh Sasori, eh?"

Sasori menatap tajam Sasuke lalu mendekatinya "**arigatou** sudah menyelamatkan imotouku"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar itu namun segera dikuasainya dengan kedatarannya "hn" balasnya singkat.

Sasori tersenyum kecil lalu berbalik "kau harus meninggalkan Sakura, Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang mendengar itu mendengus kesal "apa maksudmu?"

"Jika Sakura didekatmu, Sakura pasti akan disakiti oleh penggemarmu yang sangat gila itu!" Bentak Sasori emosi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mendekati Sasori "tenang saja kakak ipar, aku pasti akan melindungi bungaku! Aku tak segan membunuh orang-orang yang menyakiti bungaku! Dan jika aku berbohong, kau bisa membunuhku kakak ipar"

Sasori yang mendengar itu terperengah, ia tak menyangka jika seorang Uchiha bisa mengatakan kata romantis itu dengan serius '**otouto** mu sudah besar Itachi'.

Sasori berdehem lalu menatap garang Sasuke "kau belum menjadi adik iparku Uchiha! Dan baiklah terserahmu asalkan kau menjaganya dengan baik! Dan jika kudengar adikku terluka, aku pasti akan langsung menjauhinya darimu!" Setelah mengancam dengan posesif itu, Sasori meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis namun terasa bahagia jika dilihat seksama.

"Aku pasti akan melindunginya! Karena Sakura adalah takdirku!"

**To Be Continue**:-)

.

.

.

.

**A/N : **

Azu kembali ngelanjutin fic abal ini:D. Sekarang Azu semangat ngelanjutin fic ini berkat yang review, fav, dan follow :) hontou ni arigatou.

Banyak yang nyemangetin Azu, maaf ga bisa ngebales ripiw soalnya Azu lgi belajar;') ini pun ngeupdate sambil sembunyi" :D tapi hontou hontou hontou ni arigatou yang sudah nyemangetin:').

Tolong do'a in Azu lancar UKK nyaa yaaa;'). Azu emang ga pinter dibidang pelajaran, tapi setidaknya berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik gapapa kan?

Baiklah yang besok mau ngalamin UKK good luck, termasuk Azu aamiino:).

Domo arigatou buat yang ngefollow, fav, reviewers, dan silent reader:).

Jangan kapok ngereview fic abal ini ya? :-D

**Special Thanks To :**

**Adryana Sisy, Eagle onyx, Anisha Ryuzaki, Hanna Hoshiko, Anka-Chan, Febri Feven, Tsuki Yuzuriha, Tsuki Yuzuriha, Horyzza, hanazono yuri, Amai Ruri, Aiko Asari, EmeraldAI, **1 more time**, **haruchan**, YashiUchiHatake.**

Mind to review minna-chan? :-)


End file.
